No time for Feelings
by Assassin-Dem0n
Summary: Jacob, Evie and Yourself have been friends for a while now, but what happens when you three are sent on a mission together? What kind of feelings will be revealed?


"You look horrible, what happened?" The familiar voice made You look up from the spot you were sitting at in the alleyway. It was Jacob Frye

"I'm fine" you bitterly spat at him, looking away nervously biting your lip from where you sat. You refused to tell him why the hell you were sitting all alone and ditched him on the mission you two were working on. You liked being around Mr Frye, but you didn't want to talk about anything at the moment.

All he did was give a short laugh, that's what made you snap your head in his direction "no need to be rude, you might need discipling" he had a mischievous smile on his face with a wink that had you blushing furiously. "I'm here to pick you up, my lady" he joked getting down on one knee, hand out stretched to you. You couldn't refuse his offer with a grin on your face putting your hand in his.

"And where will we be going?" You inquired as he stepped up from the ground pulling you close to his side. Jacob's hand curling around your waist as you put your hands up on his chest and felt his muscles underneath. Which in return made you blush again so you looked down to avoid him seeing you like this, if he could there would be no end to the teasing.

A small smirk appeared on his face before responding with "Back to the train, you look like you need some rest" He was always concerned for you and your being, kinda like a boyfri- No! You mentally shook your head at the thought.

"Thank you" you managed to get out as he used his rappelling device to repeal up the building and then on the train that was nearing. The both of you were soon back in the train, his arm still around your waist.

"Um, Mister Frye?" You questioned him and looked up, how you wish you didn't. He had a smirk on his face, his eyes full of happiness— okay that was something that took you off guard.

How could a man look this hot? From his eye color to the way his jaw moved, had made you entranced forgetting everything before this moment.

"Yes, Love? And do call me Jacob, Mr. Frye is too formal for someone like you"

"Y-your hand" you didn't break eye contact with the fabulous man in front of you. You inhaled his scent of cinnamon, closing your eyes.

Jacob was about to speak when the train door opened, you opened your eyes and saw Evie standing there. "I see you found (Y/N), May I borrow her?" She wasn't asking him, more demanding him to.

Jacob sighed and removed his hand from your waist "come visit me sometime soon" he winked and walked past Evie and disappeared.

You stood there shocked until Evie cleared her throat "I do hope he wasn't causing you any trouble" she frowned but continued "anyways I bet you're wondering what I need from you" she gave a smile in your direction.

"Just a little bit" you were still red from Jacob's actions towards you.

"Come On then, I'll show you what I need you for" she walked away, you followed in suit a few train cars down. Soon you two were in Evie's car, no Henry to be seen. She stopped in front of a beautiful dress, which had you looking at it and back at Evie questioningly.

She just chuckled "Now I know you don't care for dresses, but just this once can you wear it? I would but I am needed on this mission"

You sighed "just tell me the mission and I'll think about it" you crossed your arms leaning against the wall taking in the details of the dress. It was a beautiful colored dress that brought out your (E/C) eyes. It didn't look that terrible but you refused to wear it, they would constrict the movements. And corsets would just practically suffocate you, so you decided not go close to one.

"You'll be attending Starrick's ball, undercover of course" Evie was leaning against the wall, watching your reaction "you'll need to gather enough information for us to use against him, but" she paused looking over at you again.

"But What?"

"You'll have to be" she paused and looked at you with an uneasy look. "A Templar" she pushed off the wall "and if you-"

"WHAT?!" You raised your voice cutting off, Evie. You shook your head "no, I... no" You put your hands up backing away.

"(Y/N), please this is important" she chose her words very carefully. "If you don't do this, the Templars will take over. There will be no more assassins" Evie carefully stepped towards you resting her arms on your shoulders. "I wouldn't make you do this if you didn't have to"

You shook your head, biting your lip "no more assassins?" If there would be no more assassins, then all the work the previous assassin's put in would be for nothing. That was something that made you angry, but if this was what had to be done in order for that not to happen. Then so be it.

"Fine" you took a deep breath in and then released it "let's get to work"


End file.
